


City of Lights

by iiMistyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMistyy/pseuds/iiMistyy
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir talk before New Year
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	City of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately wrote this one hour before New Years. I wanted out before 00:10. So sorry if there is anyone spelling errors. I hope everyone has a blessed new year. Enjoy!

December was one of Marinette’s favourite months. From winter wear to family reunions, she always found something to look forward too. Ever since she was younger she couldn’t remember a time where she had felt sad in this festive season. But this year was different.

Her Nonna’s flight from the Maldives was delayed due to strikes and she wouldn’t be able to make it until January. Her Grandfather Roland left early because he got into a fight with her Great Uncle Wang, who also left to go to some sort of Chef event. And her parents got caught up in a big last minute delivery for a friend’s wedding. 

So that is how she ended up at the top of the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve moments before the new year. 

"Peekaboo M'Lady," Chat Noir landed besides her abruptly.

She looked at her partner strangely, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." 

"Just thought I’ll enjoy one last transformation before the new year." She gazed at the Paris Skyline.

"Same here."

"What about your family?" She internally facepalmed for her nosiness.

"My Father is busy." He said as casually as ever.

"But it’s New Years Eve." She gave him another strange look.

"Nothing I’m not used to." He smiled at her reassuringly. He saw how uncomfortable she looked and so he quickly subject. "So how’s your holidays going?"

Not wanting to damper the mood, she decided that she shouldn’t worry Chat with her own problems. "Pretty good. I’m just bored out of my mind waiting to school to start again."

"Same. My Kwami gets into less mischief at home than at school though, so that’s one thing I’m going to miss when school starts."

Marinette could imagine the cat kwami causing all types of chaos in a school. 

They could hear the sound of excited Parisians underneath them as they counted down the last few seconds.

"I guess this is it then."

"See you in a year, Bugaboo." He reaches out his hand towards her hoping she would hold it. To his surprise she pulled him into a hug.

"Happy New Year, Mon Chaton." Cheers filled the air as the Notre Dame Bells rang throughout Paris.

"Happy New Year, Ladybug."

Fireworks light up the already luminous Parisian sky.


End file.
